The present invention claims priority from U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/998,984 which is based on and incorporates U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/543,905 and is a continuation of and incorporates pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/292,231 filed Mar. 30, 1999, which includes the Declaration filed in that case pursuant to 37 C.F.R. section 1.132.
The present invention utilizes the certain interaction between two specific unbalanced freely rotating sub-systems, each of which taken alone converts gravitational energy into mechanical energy using the method and system described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,133.
The present invention is a logical completion of this patent and incorporates this patent by reference. Here is a quotation from the U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,133 (see col.2, lines 9-16): xe2x80x9cthe process of obtaining a certain special unbalance includes certain steps to find the proper place and correct masses for them to make the free-falling rotation more powerfulxe2x80x9d. This patent states that each of the xe2x80x9cunbalanced masses 2,9 can represent many different unbalanced massesxe2x80x9d.
Following that method the applicants experimented to find the proper placement and weight of a collection of unbalanced masses placed on the sub-systems. The objective was to find such locations and amounts of the masses such that the sub-systems, having a certain relation to each other, would have kinetic energy to continue to rotate with substantially constant speed:
The present invention is a first step for a large-scale production of real clean energy.
Accordingly, it is an object to provide a new way for a xe2x80x9cMain block of drop-power stationxe2x80x9d.
In keeping with this way and with others, which will become apparent hereinafter, another feature of the present invention resides, briefly stated, in a main block of a drop-power station for producing energy by means of the certain interaction between four similar sub-systems (two opposite blocks), each of which taken alone converts gravitational energy into mechanical energy and each of which has a first rotatable specific unbalanced element and a second rotatable specific unbalanced element.
The first rotatable specific unbalanced element has thereon a gear periphery 8A and the first group of unbalanced masses having the values of 6 units of mass, 4 units of mass, 3 units of mass, spaced equidistantly on a circle with a certain radius having the value of 75 units of length.
The second rotatable element has thereon the system of local unbalanced masses in connecting with the gears and the second group of unbalanced masses having the values 5 units of mass, 3 units of mass, and 1 unit of mass spaced equidistantly on a circle with the same radius of rotation as the first group of unbalanced masses.
In the initial position of movement, the unbalanced masses having values of 6 uom and 5 uom located on the top of the main block symmetrical to the vertical axle with a 60 degree interval, while unbalanced masses having the values of 4 uom and 1 uom located on the bottom of the main block symmetrical to the vertical axle with a 60 degree interval.
Unbalanced masses having the value of 3 uom from the first group of unbalanced masses and 3 uom from the second group of unbalanced masses are located symmetrically on the horizontal axle with a radius having the value of 75 units of length.
As seen in FIG. 2, the first sub-system is referred to in shorthand as xe2x80x9cS-S1xe2x80x9d, the second sub-system as xe2x80x9cS-S2xe2x80x9d, the third sub-system as xe2x80x9cS-S3xe2x80x9d and the fourth sub-system as xe2x80x9cS-S4xe2x80x9d.
In each sub-system taken alone the first (rotatable) element has a certain kinematic relation to the second (rotatable) element and they are connected to one another by means of a central overrunning clutch and gears spaced equidistantly on the periphery of the second element, having a local unbalanced mass on each gear as its source of power, said local unbalanced mass having an axle attached therethrough and connect to each gear by means of a local overrunning clutch.
The local unbalanced masses as a system is balanced, so that in each sub-system taken alone, the first rotatable element is powered by the first group of unbalanced masses, by the second group of unbalanced masses, and by sequential impulses of force that are generated as result of a rotation of the local unbalanced masses around their respective axles and as a result of the constant rotational separation of the second group of unbalanced masses from the first group of unbalanced masses.
Said sequential impulses of force and a particular configuration of positions and amount of the unbalanced masses cause said first rotatable element to rotate with increasing speed during the first half of a rotational cycle of said rotatable element and with decreasing speed during the second half of the rotational cycle of said first rotatable element.
In each sub-system taken alone, the second rotatable element is powered by the second group of unbalanced masses, by the first group of unbalanced masses, by sequential impulses of force that are generated as a result of a rotation of the local unbalanced masses around their respective axles and as a result of the constant rotational separation of the second group of unbalanced masses and by means of the gears.
The second element rotates slower then the first one and undergoes five revolutions in the period of time that the first element rotates through six revolutions; there being six revolutions in a single cycle.
The action of a local unbalanced element 7, which makes the first element turn faster that the second element, combined with a certain interaction between two specific groups of gravity masses acting on the rotatable elements, provide for each sub-system a certain changeable relationship between the magnitude of the speed of rotation of the rotatable elements of one sub-system and the magnitude of the speed of rotation of the rotatable elements of another sub-system and as a result a positive sum of driving moments in any interval of movement, and which is sufficient to increase power during the first three revolutions and to decrease power during the second three revolutions of a cycle, but not to an amount that is lower than the power of the initial position.
Each sub-system taken alone has an ability to continue to rotate due to the 148 units of kinetic energy by the end of each interval of movement, which is the same as a potential energy in the initial position of movement.
The combining of each of two sub-systems taken alone in a way that the certain frictional interaction between their second rotatable elements occurs at the connection between these element and the fact that a certain interaction between two specific groups of gravity masses occurs at the connection inside them causes the second elements to begin to operate at the same time and enhance each other""s ability to provide a stable six revolution cycle of free rotation.
The first element of the second sub-system and the first element of the fourth sub-system are connected by means of their friction disks that provide sufficient friction between them so that movement of the first element of the second sub-system causes the first element of the fourth subsystem to move when the third and fourth sub-systems are released from an initial position.
The third and the fourth sub-systems as a second block begin to operate and interact with the first and the second sub-systems as a first block after duration of one-half of the rotational cycle of the first rotational element. That one-half of the rotational cycle of the first rotational element occurs with increasing velocity.
The interaction between two similar opposite blocks when the increase and decrease in the velocity of one of them is counteracted by a decrease or increase in the velocity of the second one provides a free rotation with a substantially constant velocity.